


Shiny New Toy

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar finds himself a shiny new toy to play with.





	Shiny New Toy

Title: Shiny New Toy  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 670  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  Sylar finds himself a shiny new toy to play with.  
Table/Prompt: Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Horror/Killer and [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) 's 12 Days of Sylar: On the First Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – a Shiny New Power.  
A/N: This took longer then I expected but I'm hoping it's a good start. And considering it's under 700 words, it's practically a drabble for me. Many thanks to [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) for the beta and helping with the title and just generally holding my hand.  Love ya hun.

He’d been following the special, Derek, for awhile now, trying to figure out what his power was but he never saw it in use.He could feel it, just under the surface, and he knew it was a strong one but what it actually was, he had no idea.Guess it was time to force the issue.

Bootheels clicking on the cement, he smiled slyly as he paced the other man.This was fun, he’d forgotten how much fun hunting could be, it’d been too long.Derek looked over his shoulder, frowning as he saw him but he wasn’t panicking, not yet.

Unease turned to nervousness turned to panic.Every few seconds, Derek looked over his shoulder, seeing Sylar still following him.He didn’t get any closer but he didn’t lose ground either.His smile widened when the path started to weave, the man was trying to lose him.Not that it’d do him any luck.

After a bit longer, he grew bored and herded Derek to where he wanted him.“Okay, enough playing.”He said, still with a grin on his face.Derek looked for a way to escape but there was nowhere to go, not unless the man could fly.It was a dead end alley, just the kind of place Sylar liked.

“Get away from me!”Derek yelled, squatting down and scooping up a cat that had been hiding behind a trashcan next to him.Sylar laughed.

“What are you going to do with that?Throw it at me and hope it scratches and bites me to death?That it has rabies?”He moved closer, then stopped, watching in fascination.

Then Derek did _something_ ; he could feel it, running his hands along the length of the cat.There was a yowl from the animal that was cut off short and then a sword was swung at his head.“What the hell?”He frowned.Did he just…?“That explains your power.”Oh, this could be fun!

Inarticulate yelling answered him and the sword was swung wildly at him.With a sneer, Sylar wrapped tk around it, intending to snap it in half but nothing happened.His eyes widened slightly and he stepped back.This was new and new was interesting.“What else can you do little mouse?”He grinned.

“I’ll show you!”The man swung again but still missed.He backed up this time, glaring at Sylar before throwing the sword at him.Sylar didn’t have time to block it but he didn’t care either, it wasn’t like he could die.

He was surprised when, instead of a sword piercing him, a cat thumped into his chest, dug its claws in and then ran off.Okay, this was getting bizarre but he would have to think through this later.First he had to take care of this situation.He moved closer again and Derek grabbed a rat, a stone suddenly in his hand.Understanding hit Sylar.

“You can change things.Either shapeshifting or something else. I can’t wait to master it.”The stone followed the sword and this time it didn’t change, it hit him on the side of the head.Now why the hell didn’t it change?He’d figure that out later too.

The special looked around for anything else he could use for a weapon but all the other animals had run off and he was defenseless.He tried to get away again, to try and get around Sylar but he didn’t stand a chance.With a grin, Sylar grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the wall.“I want to see how that works.”He said in a low voice, raising his hand.

****

Whistling, Sylar wiped his hand on the tattered remains of a shirt, tossing it aside.He could feel the power running through him and he couldn’t wait to try it.A stray dog barked at him and he grinned.“Here boy, come to Sylar.”The dog growled, backing away and Sylar reached for it.Now, how did this work exactly…?


End file.
